Te eché de menos
by Mao Kyoku Kon
Summary: Susan regresa a Narnia para reunirse con sus hermanos pero una aventura nueva los espera. Viejos problemas asechan y la reina Benévola tendrá que verselas con el verdadero amor. Pevencest.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chronicles of Narnia **_no me pertenece, pertenece a C S Lewis junto con todos sus personajes.

1.-Retorno.

Susan miró asombrada a sus hermanos, los cuatro Pevensie estaban juntos de nuevo en su tan adorada Narnia, ahora Edmund y Lucy leían bajo la sombra de un árbol cerca de ellos y Peter admiraba la belleza de su hermana, la miraba a los ojos con esos imponentes ojos azules que ella tanto adoraba, aún en secreto, y de vez en cuando murmuraba palabras tiernas.

Susan no pudo evitar pensar de una manera distinta en su hermano y esperando que él no ofreciera resistencia alguna le tomó el cabello, lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó con tanta dulzura como pudo, escuchó los gritos de Lucy que decían que ellos dos se habían tardado en anunciarlo y fue entonces que ella se dio cuenta…

… de que todo había sido un maravilloso sueño.

Susan despertó malhumorada y se levantó de la cama, ni siquiera desayunó antes de salir a la calle, daría un paseo y luego regresaría a su casa para comer algo, cuando se sintiera más tranquila.

Aquel sueño la invadía una y otra vez y cada vez que lo tenía despertaba de mal humor y procurando no hablar con nadie, en especial los vecinos. Sin embargo, aquel día fue diferente. A pesar de sentirse tan cansada, una nota de optimismo había aparecido en su estado de ánimo y ahora ella caminaba hacia el parque. No vio la calle antes de cruzar pero algo al otro lado le llamó la atención.

Un hermoso león la miraba fijamente. –Aslan… –Murmuró ella. – ¡Aslan! Gritó antes de salir corriendo a abrazarlo, pero una serie de ruidos la hizo mirar el auto que se dirigía hacia ella sin piedad.

_Tranquila Su_escuchó a su hermano mayor decir, _Ya todo habrá acabado... _

Y de pronto, todo era oscuridad…

Susan se sintió desnuda sobre una mesa fría y trató de abrir los ojos, sin embargo sentía los parpados pesados así que desistió y perdió el conocimiento de nuevo.

–No quería hacerlo, ella salió corriendo de la nada.

–Hay varios testigos.

–Solo espero que no se muera.

Pedazos de conciencia aparecían de vez en cuando pero ella no podía hacerles caso por mucho tiempo y pronto decidió que la oscuridad era muchísimo menos dolorosa que la conciencia, así que se deslizó hacia la oscuridad quedando completamente inconsciente.

_¿Su?_

–Despierta querida, es hora de seguir.

– ¿De seguir a dónde?

–Despierta para que pueda decírtelo.

Susan abrió los ojos y se encontró con un escenario conocido. Estaba cerca de donde había estado Cair Paravel y había dos criaturas mirándola; la primera, y más cercana a ella era un enorme ratón, y la segunda, un imponente león de color dorado que parecía sonreírle con los ojos.

– ¡Es ella! Está aquí de vuelta… ¿Verdad?

–Así es Reep. Ve por sus hermanos.

–A la orden, señor.

–Hola Susan.

–Aslan… ¿Qué…?

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Simplemente creo que ya aprendiste tu lección.

– ¿Estoy muerta?

–De alguna manera, sí, así es.

–Pero… estoy en Narnia… Creí…

– ¿Qué ya no volverías jamás? No, de alguna manera volverías. Una vez rey o reina de Narnia… Gracias por creer de nuevo en Narnia Susan.

–Yo no…

–Al enterarte que no podrías volver a ser llamada a Narnia dejaste de creer en su existencia, te empeñaste en madurar y olvidar lo que significaba ser niña, y con eso le diste la espalda a este mundo que tanto adorabas, pero cuando murieron tus hermanos y padres, y todos… cuando empezaron las pesadillas… Volviste a creer… aunque no te dieras cuenta de ese hecho.

–Pero Aslan, yo no…

– ¡Susan!

Susan levantó la cabeza ante la mención de su nombre y reconoció a su hermana pequeña a pesar de las vestimentas narnianas, estaba más hermosa que nunca y corría hacia ella sosteniendo su vestido, tras ella iban Edmund y Peter, también corriendo, pero ellos dos con las armaduras puestas y visiblemente cansados por alguna batalla. No fue hasta ese momento en que pensó que quizás Narnia los necesitaría a los cuatro para alguna nueva aventura pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en ello pues su hermano, Peter, la abrazó hasta ponerla de pie y la besó con toda la ternura del mundo.

**N/A:** Para ser el primer capítulo creo que está bien. Acepto sugerencias y esperen lo inesperado para este Fic, espero que les guste, ya que es mi primer fic de Narnia.


	2. Chapter 2

2.- Excusa.

Edmund miró a Lucy sonriendo, solo buscando una excusa para no mirar a sus hermanos besarse, aquello le parecía extraño, inapropiado, y no podía quitarse la palabra _incesto _de la cabeza. Su hermana pequeña por otro lado sonreía abiertamente mientras miraba con ternura a sus hermanos.

Susan interrumpió el beso apartando con brusquedad a su hermano, Peter la miró sorprendido y ligeramente asustado pero al ver a Susan, tan sonrojada y tratando de suprimir una sonrisa, se tranquilizó. — ¿Peter, por qué hiciste eso?

—Pues…

—Porque Peter nunca ha amado a ninguna otra mujer en su vida, o al menos a ninguna otra en la nueva Narnia. —Dijo Lucy triunfal.

Peter la miró ofendido —Ni en la nueva, ni en la vieja.

—Peter. —Murmuró Susan apenada.

—Bah, ustedes dos nunca se llevaron bien como hermanos, a ver si como pareja funcionan.

Susan miró a Edmund con recelo y luego dirigió su mirada a Aslan. — ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Si los cuatro estamos de nuevo juntos eso quiere decir que Narnia nos necesita.

—No en la Nueva Narnia.

— ¿Qué hay de sus ropas? —Dijo poniendo las manos sobre el pecho de Peter.

— ¿Esto? —Dijo él abrazándola por la cintura. —Nada, peleábamos, únicamente eso.

— ¿Qué?

—Que algunas criaturas siguen siendo medio brutas. —Dijo Lucy en un tono que indicaba que estaba muy divertida. —Algunos enanos insistían en repartirse las áreas de los bosques y a alguien se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de enfrentarse en una pelea… creo que era un Carlomeno.

— ¿Carlomeno, en Narnia?

—Sí, larga historia.

—Mucho… ¿de qué me he perdido?

—Una princesa quiere la mano de Peter. —Exclamó Reep arrancándole una carcajada a Susan.

— ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría casarse con él? —Dijo dándole la espalda a su hermano.

— ¿Tú? —Preguntó a su oído con voz melosa y seductora. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de su hermana y ella lo miró de reojo atrapando la sonrisa de su hermano.

—Ni siquiera sé si está permitido en la Nueva Narnia…

—Aquí no juzgamos a la gente Susan. —Explicó Aslan. —No estamos en tu mundo, en el que para sobrevivir se tiene que hablar mal del otro. Susan, si lo que sientes por él es amor, entonces es un amor que se va a respetar.

—Amor… —Murmuró meditándolo.

—Además de que en la antigüedad, los reyes que eran hermanos contraían nupcias para preservar la casta real. —Añadió Lucy dándole ánimos a su hermana y burlándose a medias, pues en alguna ocasión saliendo Lucy de una clase de historia (quejándose ciertamente del hecho del incesto en la antigüedad) Susan había dicho que aquello era perfectamente normal para los reyes de la época.

Susan la miró molesta y luego salió corriendo en dirección al bosque.

— ¡Susan! —Gritaron todos pero Aslan se interpuso.

— ¡No, déjenla! Ella necesita pensar, además, ustedes deberán seguir viendo la batalla que se lleva a cabo en el bosque. Yo iré por ella y la traeré de regreso, pero todo a su tiempo. Recuerden que a cada uno le di una oportunidad diferente… Confíen en mí.

.

.

.

Susan, cansada de correr, se encontró a sí misma dando traspiés por las raíces de los árboles, no terminaba de asimilarlo todo cuando cayó de bruces a un sueño muy profundo en el que veía los últimos momentos juntos con sus hermanos. O al menos los últimos antes de llegar a Narnia.

Edmund y Lucy estaban charlando alegremente en los columpios de un parque mientras que ella y su otro hermano leían sentados al pie de un árbol. De pronto sintió cómo los cabellos que le caían por la frente se alejaban hasta alojarse detrás de su oreja, y al levantar la vista, se encontró con los hermosos e imponentes ojos azules de Peter. —Perdona, no pude evitarlo. —Dijo retirando su mano y componiendo una sonrisa juguetona y tierna que ella encontraba sencillamente irresistible.

—No te preocupes.

—He estado pensando. ¿Sabes que nunca he tenido novia?

—No me digas, —Repuso sarcástica y tratando de suprimir las risas que se apretaban para salir de su garganta —después de vivir tantos años contigo me vengo a enterar hoy.

—Búrlate todo lo que quieras. Mi punto es… que ninguna chica me ha gustado nunca tanto como…

Pero Edmund y Lucy habían llegado corriendo en esos momentos hacia ellos, Edmund amenazaba a Lucy con un envase de agua mientras que ella huía de él mostrándole una manzana, Lucy tropezó empujando a Susan, quien accidentalmente besó a Peter.

Su primer impulso había sido alejarse inmediatamente pero al verlo cerrando los ojos, no había podido evitar cerrarlos ella también.

Esa misma tarde, Lucy y ella charlaban de lo ocurrido en el parque. —En Narnia, él te habría pedido casarse, pero luego llegó Caspian y… bueno, tú sabes.

—Narnia. Hablas de Narnia como si fuera verdad… eran lindos nuestros juegos de niños —Repitió por enésima vez —pero ya basta de eso, tenemos qué madurar, crecer y seguir adelante.

—Seguimos con lo mismo. Su, ambas sabemos que pasó, que fue real… peleamos una batalla que…

—Que no existe. No hay pruebas tangibles Lu, acéptalo.

—Como quieras… Vamos, mamá debe estar pre…

—Mamá… ni una palabra de lo ocurrido a ella ¿Sí?

—Sí, lo prometo. Vámonos.

Susan despertó con un precioso vestido azul plumbago que intensificaba el tono de sus ojos y realzaba su palidez, estaba segura de que Aslan se lo había mandado poner pero luego pensó que no se había detenido a mirar su ropa al llegar a Narnia. Sonrió y se sentó acomodando su cabello, que ya se había disparado en todas direcciones por la humedad del ambiente y la tierra.

Escuchó un ruido no muy lejos y al levantar la vista descubrió a un hombre joven, un poco mayor que ella vestido con finos ropajes. — ¿Caspian?

— ¿Susan? —El príncipe narniano corrió hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse e inmediatamente la abrazó. —Pensé que eran bromas de Reep, no creí que de verdad estuvieras aquí.

—No, he vuelto Caspian.

—Para gobernar a mi lado, espero… ¿Qué hacías ahí? Es más. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí sola?

—Pues yo… Aslan me permitió alejarme un poco yo sola, necesitaba pensar.

— ¿Acerca de qué?

—Es… es solo que creo que estoy cometiendo un grave error.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Caspian… llévame con mis hermanos por favor.

—Seguro. Para esta hora ya deben de estar sirviendo la cena.

* * *

><p>Ya sé, ya sé, años sin actualizar la historia, lo siento no era mi intención dejar pasar tanto tiempo, pero no sé que pasó con los capítulos que ya llevaba. Se esfumaron de la faz de mi computadora.<p>

Por cierto:

**HarunoHana29: **Por supuesto que me gustan tus ideas, de hecho me has dado una gran idea, espero actualizar en los próximos días si mi trabajo no me lo impide.

Gracias a todos por sus Reviews.

Oh, y **Courtney104DeNoir **thanks for reading, don't worry, nothing offensive has gone by.


End file.
